Light the Dawn
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: What happens after the end of Zombieland. How they try to rebuild and return their world to normal
1. Light the Dawn

This is a continuation of the Zombieland crew after the left Pacific Playland. The POV will sometimes hop around from character to character. I don't own anything in this story so don't sue me.

Zombieland: Light the Dawn

Columbus POV

Columbus watched as the shoulder flew by as they drove down the road. Wichita, actually Krista was just watching out for anything that might come in handy. Tallahassee was still savoring his Twinkie and Little Rock was passed out and leaning against the window. Columbus was pretty happy with himself that was shocking seeing as his family is either dead or mindless zombies and they could be attacked any minute by zombies. He looked and at a sign; they were less than an hour away from San Diego. "Hey look San Diego, I bet we could find something to eat there, maybe even more Twinkies". Tallahassee nodded and it was decided they floored it on the open road and made it there in no time. They pulled in at a Denny's and climbed out. Tallahassee let off a round and they waited. No sound were heard, "Girls, why don't you go whip up some grub while me, and snow white hear go see if we can't find a gun or outdoor sports store for some ammo". Wichita smiled at him and they were off. They looked around and saw a Dunham's and headed for it. Columbus looked around the town was eerily quiet and quite deserted. Columbus followed **Rule #18 Limber UP** before they blew a hole into the glass door and walked inside, suddenly a snarl rang out and a burly zombie in a football gear came running out of nowhere. "That just ain't fair" groaned Tallahassee as he unloaded a few round in the guy but he kept coming. "Split Up" he yelled and they took off in opposite directions. Columbus ducked through racks of sporting attire and saw another zombie pop out from the back he let loose both barrels and its head ceased to be on its shoulders. He could still hear the armored tank chasing behind him. He was really glad that he had limbered up and was fit. He looked ahead and hanging from the ceiling was a sign, some balls and a big kayak. He aimed and hope to hell this didn't back fire. He shot the brackets and the kayak tipped and started to swing forward and pulled the other brackets out and hurtled towards him. He dived and it flew over him barely missing him and smashed into the zombie and landed it on its ass and it wasn't able to get up. He walked over and delivered two bullets in between the faceguard and it stop moving. "Keeyah" yelled Tallahassee as he barreled out of nowhere with a big axe. He stared at the zombie and looked at Columbus, "Dammit that was going to be my zombie kill of the week". They cleared the place and broke into the gun case and Col had to give Tallahassee a little firing spree before they grabbed a few duffels and stuffed all the guns and ammo inside and marched outside happily. Little Rock was standing outside waving towards them. They dropped the guns in the entrance and sat down to have some breakfast and they dug into stacks of French toast, pancakes, sausage, manly bacon and more.

After they finished they loaded back up and drove through town looking for any survivors and were pretty sure there weren't any when a red flare went up around the corner. They sped towards it and came around to find a bunch of people behind a barricade of cars in front of a movie theatre. A large horde of zombies were trying to get at the people, and were close to getting through. Columbus rolled down his window and opened fired and plugged one straight in the chest. Little Rock popped out the moon-roof and fires her gun while Wichita ran them over. They stopped in front of the barricade and everyone opened fire and soon had killed most of the zombies. "Put your hands up and guns down" yelled a lady's voice. "No until every last zombie is dead and I can see you" yelled Tallahassee. A shot blasted the car's hood and smoke hissed from the engine. "GOD Dammit, you don't fuck with a man's Cadillac" scream Tallahassee. He fired his rifle at the barricade and a tire fell off. Everyone was quiet and then a car tumbled out of place and they found a young woman, 2 teenage guys and a girl and a big husky. "Hi" said Little Rock, after everyone calmed down and they introduced each other. The woman was Jamie, the guys were Drew and Max and the girl was Lisa. They all piled in and steered towards somewhere to stay for the night. They found a Courtyard Marriot and pulled in. They pulled the gates shut and found the hotel deserted yet thankfully zombie free. They found both running water and electricity. They grabbed a couple of penthouses and headed upstairs. Columbus relished in the fact of a shower to get all the grime off of him from the many zombie guts. He searched through some peoples stuff and found a pair of jeans and a shirt and hoodie to toss on. He went over next door and was greeted by a scream as Little Rock and Wichita naked fresh from the shower. He rushed out and ran into Tallahassee who had a big ole' grin on his face. "Pretty sneaky Columbo", he laughed and walked away to his room. "He's right, you could've asked" said a voice behind him. He turned to find a now dressed Krista. "Let's go somewhere" she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him off. Little Rock stood there just staring after them and rolled her eyes. Krista led him to the balcony and they stared off over the sea and watched the sun go down. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed "I feel safe when you're around. Like the world is just a little bit less zombie-ridden". He looked down and they kissed.

Little Rock's POV

So stupid Cupid comes along and barges in while they were naked and doesn't even apologize. Then Krista has to go run off with him to do stuff she had the displeasure of knowing" She watched as they strolled off like two giddy newlyweds. She walked back inside. She pulled on a pair of pants, a shirt and a hoodie and her lucky boots and strolled out the door. She wandered around in search of entertainment when she hit the jackpot. The hotel arcade, it was huge, she found the circuit breaker and flipped the switch and the place lit up like a Christmas tree. She walked through the arcade until she came across a zombie game. It sent shivers down her spine how she used to play all those games and laugh when the heads blew up yet she was living it now. She swiped her room card and the game came alive. Zombie slowly shuffled towards the screen. She fired the gun and it just disappeared. She fired over and over again. It felt so well, a way to finally relieve the stress of everything. She left the game and kept moving She played pinball for a while racking up the high score. "Hey" said a voice behind her. She twisted around and came face to face to one of the new people. "Hi, um what's your name again?" she asked. The guy was about 5'6 and was about 12 or 13; he had messy black hair and brown eyes. "The name's Drew, what's yours", she just stared at him for a second "Umm, Little Rock is what my sister came up with. It helps prevent getting attached. But I'm Katie". He smiled "wanna go have some target practice on the roof." She just nodded and he grabbed her hand and led the way. They took the elevator up and then had to climb a couple of flights of stairs before they came up on the roof. Leaned against the wall were a Barrett Sniper Rifle and some binoculars. Drew picked up the rifle and Little Rock grabbed the binoculars and found they had night vision. She scanned the town and found zombies out in a mass just aimlessly walking. "Ok, the fat guy in front of Subway". She scanned and found the guy Drew was talking about. Then crack and he fell to the ground as the sniper round pierced his head. "Nice One' she said. She grabbed the rifle and scanned for a better target. She found three zombies moving in a line. "Triple kill" she fired and they fell down dead. He just stared at her with a grin. "You're a natural, hope I never end on the wrong end of that barrel. ' She smiled as the continued to thin the zombie population, after a couple of clips they decided to go grab a snack. They broke into a vending machine and snacked on some candy bars. "So how did you end up in that theatre with those people" He looked down for a little, "I lived in Illinois before the virus hit. My family got bitten and I ended up having to put them down. I hitched along with a bunch of people but we slowly began to get divided and killed off so I left and just wandered about. I learned to drive and just kept moving. Jamie and her kids were just living in their old house when I found them, and I met Zeke when he saved me from a zombie who snuck up on me" Little Rock patted his shoulder. "That's amazing for what a 12 or 13 year old?" Actually I'm 14 was just about to start high school". A hunk and older, Little Rock hit a gold mine. "Drew, you don't happen to have a girlfriend do you". He looked at her and smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She leaned into it and they parted "That was a great answer" she finally confided. He wrapped his arm around her and they just sat there. Eventually Columbus and Krista walked by beaming like the sun from the activities. Wichita smiled when she saw her with Drew. "Don't you two look cute, nice catch Ka... Little Rock" Katie smiled at her sister and nodded. She yawned and realized that it was pretty late. "See you in the morning goodnight" she kissed him on the lips goodnight and strolled back to her room. She got undressed and just hopped in bed in her underwear. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the soft bed. The first bed she'd slept in peace in a long long time.

Katie dreamt that she was on the tunnel of love ride at Pacific Playland. She looked across and Drew was sitting there with his handsome face that made her heart flip. He leaned in and kissed her and she just melted like butter. She would be happy except for a stupid squeaking noise. She figured it was the ride but it just got louder and louder until she popped awake and was greeted to a terrifying sight. Columbus and Wichita were in the other bed going twelve toes. "OMG, why, why, why with me here" she shouted as she ran out into the hall. She slammed the door. She was pissed that her sister was doing that but from what she saw had kinda gotten her turned on, especially how she also had dreamt about Drew. She walked down the hall and knocked on Tallahassee's room and he opened the door a smidge and looked at her and she got the picture. She kept walking. "Was she the only one who wasn't getting laid" She finally gave up and knocked on the door she hadn't planned on. The door opened and there was Drew, in his boxers. He was surprised, "Um, is there a reason you're knocking on my door at 2 in the morning in just your underwear". She blushed and got really self-concious for a second, "My sister is having a guest in her room and long story I can't sleep there". He nodded and motioned for her to come in. He plopped on one of the beds and he pointed to the other one. "Oh, I thought… um never mind". She crawled into bed and tried to get back to sleep.

After a good night's sleep everyone got dressed and met in one of the rooms. Jamie and her kids, Drew, Katie and Krista and Columbus and Tallahassee, everyone just looked around until Columbus finally started. "We've been traveling pretty much looking for a peaceful place to settle and rebuild. We could always use more people. So do you wish to stay or do we part paths"? Jamie stepped forward, "It would be a great help in protecting my kids so I think we will stay with you guys. I believe that we should head north as cold makes the zombie weaker as they are similar to cold blooded animals". It seemed to make sense from Katie and everyone else. They ate a quick breakfast and prepared to leave. "Now that we are all chummy, we got a lot of people and a dog and I prefer not to have my knees to my face. There's a mall and dealerships up that street. I say we go up there, get some supplies and some new rides and then get the hell out of here". Everyone nodded so they loaded up in the Caddy and rolled towards the mall. They smashed through the glass doors and climbed out. They handed out guns and everyone went on their way.

Overview POV

The girls went on a shopping spree hitting the GAP, JCPenny's and all the designer clothing stores. While the guys were on supply duty; they grabbed food and first aid stuff. They got more ammo and some clips so they could reload the rifles they found quickly. After everyone had gotten everything they looked around for some rides. They found a large RV, a Camaro and to Tallahassee delight a nice Cadillac Escalade. Columbus and Wichita got into the Camaro, Tallahassee drove his caddy and everyone else piled into the RV and they drove out of town and began to head towards the north.


	2. Crimson Tide

Well its be awhile, been super busy with school, so here's one before the new year.

C.C

Chapter 2:Crimson Tide

Little Rock's POV

Katie lay on a bunk in the back of the RV as they sped down the highway towards the north. She wondered what might await them on the road. She could hear the roar of the engine of the Camaro that stupid

Columbus and Wichita were driving. She swore the next time they stopped she was gonna get Drew to pick up a ride of his own cause this wasn't her dream having to ride with Jamie, Zeke, Liza and Max. She

closed her eyes and drifted off for a quick nap. She dreamt of Drew of course. They were back at the hotel. She turned and came face to face with and he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her nose. She

squinted and laughed. Then he kissed her on the lips and she melted like butter. She grabbed him and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She pushed him over and climbed on top and pressed up against

him. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and hers intertwined with his and they let go. They broke apart and he smiled at her and then boom, she woke up on the floor. She groaned as she picked

herself off the ground after rolling out of bed. She changed her clothes and she got up and grabbed a gun and climbed up on top of the RV and just watched the scenery and picked off a few zombies that she

saw along the road

Overview POV

They made a good time and were almost out of California. They ended up pulling in at a state park and unloaded some gear and decided to have a cookout

Columbus POV

Why he and the men were the only ones helping out had him confused. The girl mostly sat at the picnic tables just talking. He asked the others and they all grinned, "Why not ask them for some help" said

Tallahassee. He puffed out his chest, "Well maybe I will". He turned to the girls and yelled "You girls wanna come maybe help out with some of this work". He received a 4 finger salute and the guys laughed at

him and they continued to set up to cook some food. He and Drew decided to collect firewood and they got to talking. "So you and that Wichita chick huh Columbus" inquired Drew. Columbus blushed a little, he

had gotten a little drunk last night and he and Krista had put Percy in the playpen, knocked boots or whatever euphemisms Tallahassee used and it was well needed. It was a little embarrassing when Little

Rock woke up but they decided it was ok and kept going. "Yeah, I kinda saved her life so she's obsessed with me". Drew laughed "Would she agree with that statement. Columbus almost had a heart attack at

the thought "You wouldn't dare". Drew laughed at him as they moved along, they were almost done when the stumbled upon a site with embers still slightly red. They ran back to their site and explained what

they saw. Tallahassee just blew off saying someone probably was there but left when they showed up. They got a fire roaring and were soon cooking hot dogs and making smores. Everyone chatted and got to

know each other. Eventually everyone went to sleep and the guys took up a watch around the RV and took turns sleeping. They decided to spend the next day there as they weren't in too much of a hurry.

Everyone switched into swimwear and took a dip into the nearby lake. Wichita had on a sexy blue bikini, she came strutting by and just plopped down in his lap. "Hey Columbus, want to go exploring ", she

grabbed his hand and they took a walk around the lake.

Drew POV

Drew was playing with Zeke, tossing a Frisbee and watching the dog gleefully jump up and grab it with his teeth, Drew owed his life to that dog. Zeke came trotting up wagging his tail and gave a excited bark.

He heard someone call his name and he turned and saw Little Rock in a bikini top and short shorts. He waved and she ran over. "So…. you want to go swimming with me" asked L.R. He nodded and he pulled off

his shirt and they ran into the lake. Everyone spent the day enjoying some rest and relaxation without a care in the world.

That Night

Drew couldn't sleep so he grabbed his gear and went for a walk. There was no moon out tonight so Drew pulled out a flashlight and walked into the woods, he pulled out his night vision goggles so he could

see and moved through the woods. He went on for a while when he tripped over something. He turned and saw a zombie that had been multiple times. It was still oozing black blood. It was fresh. He listened

and heard a loud engine drive away and he knew it was an ambush. He ran back to camp as fast as he could but he was too late. A black jeep was parked at the campsite. Two men had dragged everyone

outside and threw them on the ground. Drew zoomed in and saw Tallahassee, Columbus and Max knocked out and zip-tied to a tree while the girls were huddled together. The guys were going over their

supplies and firearms. Drew managed to get to the tree line and pulled out his rifle.

Little Rock POV

Little Rock was asleep when a loud crash woke her up, a bright light blinded her and someone punched her hard across the face and steered her to the door and threw her on the ground. She saw Krista and

crawled over to her. She looked around and saw Tallahassee, Columbus and that Max guy knocked out but she didn't see Drew. "Hey Mickey, take a look at these guns, we hit the mother lode, and take a look

at these pretty faces". "You can just go fuck yourself buddy, It isn't going to happen" yelled Krista. The guy walked over and pulled a knife. He pressed it up against her sister's throat. "I'd watch that tongue,

unless you don't have any use for it anymore". He looked her dead in the eye and then he looked at me and grabbed me and pulled me from my sister's grasp. "I bet you'd think again if we started hurting your

sister I'm guessing". "NO, don't hurt her" Krista yelled. She felt the cold blade pressed against my cheek. "I'm sure she could entertain me and my friend" he laughed, She tried to struggle against the man's grip

but he was too strong, he squeezed her arm and she cried out in pain. He twisted her around and she came face to face with him. She could see evil in his eyes. She knew she was in danger. He threw her to

the ground and he advanced on her. She tried to crawl backwards but he grabbed her ankle. She closed her eyes and tried to kick when she felt something warm and wet land on her face. She screamed, but

when the man cried out she opened her eyes, she realized it was blood from a hole where his kneecap used to be. Mickey came running over and was soon shot and was on the ground. A rustle came from the

brush and Drew appeared rifle held high trained on the two men. "Everyone get going. I'll catch up with you". He flick opened a combat knife and freed the men and woke them up. Little Rock hugged Drew and

ran into her sister's arms. They piled into the vehicles and drove off.

Drew POV

Drew watched the rear lights dim into the distance. "So, you guys just thought it would be a good idea to attack a group of innocent people FOR WHAT" he yelled. He pulled out his pistol, "I saw you manhandle

that girl, MY GIRL". One of the guys spoke up "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Simon and this here is Mickey, we're just scavengers, we weren't planning on killing anyone". Drew pistol whipped him

across the face. Blood trickled down his nose and mouth. "You were trying to get your rocks off I saw you, you're a goddamn liar and I hate liars", he put a bullet into Simon's foot. He screamed but Drew wasn't

finish with him. "Shut up" he yelled then hit him again. Simon immediately shut his mouth, "And you, think it's great to steal", Mickey shook his head. Drew put a bullet into his side. "Remember I hate liars"

Mickey cried out and begged for mercy. Drew kicked him in the balls and he fell over. "I'm gonna teach you a permanent lesson. He hit them both with his pistol and walked to their jeep, he found some rope and

tied them back to back. "Please, don't do this" cried Simon. Drew put a slug in his arm. Drew searched around and found something interesting, some grenades they probably stole from some military supply or

something. He got some duct tape and taped them to Mickey's chest and Simon's crotch. "A little special treatment for your actions" he explained. He tied string to the pins and tied it to the bumper of their

Jeep. "Well maybe next time you'll think… ah who am I kidding what next time? Have fun in hell you fucking assholes". He started the jeep and revved the engine. The two men yelled but the engine drowned

out their pleas. He shifted into drive and sped off. He kept an eye in rearview and after a few seconds. A big explosion covered the entire view. He drove for half an hour and found everyone on the side of the

road.

Thanks for reading always appreciate reviews, it often makes me want to put up chapters faster.


	3. Setting Sun

Now that school is over I hope to get a more active in some of my stories.

C.C

Chapter 3: Setting Sun

Katie was laying in the back of Drew's jeep as they drove up the highway. They were moving past dense forest and she would see the occasional car on the side of the road that was burned out or destroyed. "Hey, how long until we stop for breakfast" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a walkie-talkie and clicked the call button. "Hey I think there's a town up ahead I think we should stop for a little while and eat". She couldn't hear the response but figured they were gonna stop. After 25 mins they pulled into a town called Cedar Springs. They found a roadside diner and after a disagreement with the unfriendly staff they cooked some food and sat down and ate. Afterwards they split up, and searched the town. Katie walked with Drew as they searched a few side street businesses. "So, what happened, after we left", Drew stopped for a second and stiffened. "Forget about it", Drew kept walking. Katie stood there shocked, she ran and grabbed his wrist and made him face her. "What do you mean don't worry about it. I was almost attacked and then suddenly you appear and shoot one guy through the knee and then the other guy. I still remember that guy's blood splattering on my face". He looked into her eyes and pulled her into hug, "Don't worry, I'll protect you". He let go and kept walking, Katie just stared at him.

Somewhere Else

Columbus, Krista and Tallahassee were walking through the town not seeing much but the past night hanging on their mind. "So how in the world did two guys managed to sneak up and take down the three of you and not have a single scratch on them" questioned Krista. "Well, I was having a doctor's appointment and had left Colombo and that Max kid to guard the camp but I should've known that they weren't going to be any protection" defended Talla. "We'll sorry if I wasn't expecting someone to be racing out of the forest and knock me the fuck out" Columbus rebutted. "There still is one thing that bothers me, even though he did save us from them, why was Drew away from the camp and he came from the same direction as the scavengers. I just don't like the fact that he was the only one missing and is the only one who no one knew before three days ago" remarked Krista "I think you guys should take a have a _chat_ with that Drew kid especially if he's gonna be hanging out with my sister". They nodded and kept making their way through the town.'

Few hours later

They had found a few supplies in Cedar Springs but they decided to pack it up and keep moving and get somewhere more secluded before stopping for the night.

Katie was cuddling in the bed with Drew as they watched a movie they had found at a Best Buy at Cedar Springs when Columbus and Tallahassee walked into the RV and came over to them, "Hey Katie, can we have a talk with Drew for a bit" asked Talla. She slowly nodded, Drew followed them out the door and they walked into the woods. Katie wondered what this was all about.

Columbus and Tallahassee led Drew a little ways from camp and sat him down. "Drew, we need to ask you a few questions just to get to know you and to truly figure out if we can trust you. Drew nodded, "Where did you come from before you met Jamie and her kids. Drew sighed, "I was part of the Storm Slaughters, we were kind of like a mercenary/scavenger group but we had a code to protect innocent people from those who mercilessly kill people and before that all I don't remember. The guys just nodded, "Ok, so why was it that you weren't at camp when those two guys attacked camp, I know you shot them but still it's slightly suspicious". Drew breathed, "This probably sounds stupid but I just went for a walk, then I found dead zombie heard the Jeep and, I came running back I swear. Tallahassee stared into his eyes then nodded, accepting his answer. "One last thing, I see you've got your eyes set on the little munchkin back there now seeing as her father isn't here, I believe I have the right to do this. Tallahassee pulled his pistol and shoved it into Drew's crotch, "You do anything to hurt her or to break her heart, and there'll be one less male and one more female in our group, Comprende". Drew slowly nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Also, here's something just in case you guys think you're grown up for a night" Tallahassee slid a square package into his hand. They all stood up and walked back to camp.

The next morning they got back on the road and kept moving north and by nightfall had gotten to Oregon. They came up on a town and thought it would be ok to stop on for the night, they drove down the highway and turned off onto an exit, they cruised through the streets when a pack of zombies started charging from the sides of the underpass and chased after them. Drew swerved to dodge one that lunge at them while Katie used her rifle to shot any that got to close. They group would've been fine if It wasn't for the burnt out car in the road. Drew's Jeep clipped the side and jackknife and rolled. The others swerved and slammed into the side of a building. Katie's vision was fuzzy as she pulled herself out of the wreckage. She heard growling. She groped for her gun and felt a rod object and yanked but it was stuck. She shakily stood up and stumbled around. She rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared a little. She looked around and found a pistol, "Drew, Drew, where are you" she yelled. A guttural snarl responded. Five zombies were crawling over the Jeep. She fired and hit two in the head, they crumpled and fell head first. The other three dropped and charged at her. She let loose and fired and took out two more but as she took aim for the last the gun clicked empty. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She ran left into a warehouse. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ear and the zombies cries get closer and closer. She knew she wasn't going to get away. She was going to be food for a hungry zombie. She made the mistake of looking back to see the zombie just several feet behind her, her mistake was not looking ahead. Katie tripped over some debris and fell. She scrambled and tried to find something to protect herself with. She found an old sheet of metal and grabbed it and pulled it over just as it pounced on her. She was crushed by its weight. She used all her strength to keep a grip on the metal as the creature tried to claw through the metal. It kept at it until she couldn't hold it anymore and it knocked it away. She scooted back and saw a tall muscular zombie with a black sewage leaking from holes in its body and the remains of its hand. She breathed in her final breath. Her life flashed before her. The zombie lunged at her.

Enjoy Chapter 3, Read and Review. I'm want see 3 more reviews before the next chapter posts.


End file.
